


Ngiyafunga kuwe

by santigold96



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: Chinuk Wawa
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-21
Updated: 2020-03-21
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:00:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23245168
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/santigold96/pseuds/santigold96
Relationships: Jaime Lannister/Brienne of Tarth





	Ngiyafunga kuwe

UBrienne wabuka inkemba futhi ngengxubevange yenhlonipho nokwesaba. Leyo nsimbi yayiwukuphela kweNorth North. Wayemungene egazini lezigebengu kanye nabahambi ababanga nesibindi sokwephula imithetho ngaphakathi kwendawo yaseStark, futhi, ngokufanayo, wayephinde abe nesithunzi ekuhlonipheni nasendlini leyo ndlu eyayithi ingeyayo. Ukuhlonishwa kudwetshwe kuwo wonke umlando ngenxa yama-slips amancane angahlukumeza i-direwolf crest kuze kube phakade.

Wayebheke phezulu esuka ku-Oath Ward emane ukugxila kule ndoda ephambi kwakhe. Kungaleso sikhathi lapho akhumbula khona lokho ayekushilo ngamehlo akhe wawaphenduka ngokushesha, njengoba ukushisa kwakugcwala ubuso bakhe.

"Ser, ngikweleta ukuxolisa ...

"Thatha inkemba ebabazekayo uhambe ngaphambi kokuba ngishintshe umqondo wami," kusho uJaime ehlwitha.

Wayefuna ukubalekela ulaka lwe-knight, ukugqolozela kwakhe, ukukhathala, isipoki sesandla sakhe esilahlekile, nokululama kwakhe kwakamuva. Wayengabhekana noJaime owayethunjiwe, owayedabula izifunda alwe naye izitha, umuntu ayemhlonipha futhi emthanda. Wayengabhekana noJaime ayehlangane naye emasontweni ambalwa edlule ... kodwa lowo ...

UJaime lo wayesekhaya, egeza, egqoke kahle, ethatha isikhundla ebesimthathe iminyaka eminingi ukusifinyelela. I-King's Landing Jaime yayine-aura ehlukile kunokujwayelekile. Isikhathi esishubile, esivinjelwe kakhudlwana futhi, ngokweqiniso, esesabisa ngokwengeziwe. Manje wayesephethe amandla kuleso sivumelwano ababenaso futhi uBrienne wayengazi ukuthi azizwe kanjani ngakho.

—IJaime…

"I-Kinglayer."

Leli gama lalinjengokushaya ngempama ebusweni.

Naye uqobo wayembize kaningi. Ngaphezu kokuabili. Ngaphezu kwalokho ayengakukhumbula. Kepha ukuyizwa izindebe zikaJaime kwakuhlukile. Kwakuhluke manje ukuthi wayeyazi le ndaba ngemuva kwalesi sidlaliso. Bekuhlukile ngoba ubekade elikhafulele kabi leli gama, azi ukuthi isenzo esisodwa simlahlile empilweni yobandlululo nokuhlekisa. UBrienne wakuqonda lokho. Manje ngase ngiyayibona. Manje njengoba naye uqobo wayengaphansi kwegama elifanayo.

Amehlo abo ahlangana futhi, kepha kulokhu akubhekanga nakanye. Kwakunokuqonda okwengeziwe kuleso senzo kunokukhulunywa ngamazwi. Wayenobunzima futhi enamawala. Futhi asitholi amabinzana afanele okwenza amanye aqonde ukuthi awasenakuba yizitha. Ukuthi amava akhe amhlanganisa. Ukuthi izinhloso zabo zase zaba ezabo nezangaphandle komunye nomunye. Ukuthi baphishekela, phela, umgomo ofanayo.

"Uzothola uSansa Stark futhi umvikele ngensimbi efanayo nomndeni wakhe." Ufunge kanye kanye phambi kukanina. Ukuthi uzombuyisela ephephile futhi ezwakala kahle. ”Njengoba uJaime ekhumbuza uBrienne ngomsebenzi wakhe, uBrienne wasondela kakhulu kuye. Ungaphinde ufunge? Ungangifunga?

Babesemasentimitha nje manje. Inhliziyo kaBrienne yayiduma futhi wonke umzimba wakhe wawushukunyuka sengathi ungaphansi kwamanzi. Ukuphikisana okunje.

Isandla sakhe sasivale ngisho nangaphezulu ku-Oathkeeper's hiler. Igama elifanele leso sikhashana. Wabeka inkemba phakathi kwemizimba yabo, wayinikela kuJaime.

"Kuzokwenzeka." Ngizoyitholela le ntombazane bese ngiyibeka ephephile. Ngizokwenzela unyoko. Futhi wena.

Amehlo kaJaime avele ahlahle amehlo njengoba ebamba isibambo ngesandla sakhe futhi wasebenzisa lelo thuba lokuthi avale iminwe yakhe kuye.

"Funga."

UBrienne wavuma ngekhanda ngaphambi kokuthi akhulume izwi. Isikhumba sakhe sishise lapho uJaime ayembambe khona, mhlawumbe kakhulu.

"Ngiyakufunga."

Bahlala imizuzwana eminingana njengale, bebukana emehlweni abanye, bengavumi ukuhamba, bengavumi ukuphefumula. Wabe esehamba futhi uBrienne wakwazi ukugwinya futhi. Umzuzu wawudlulile, wawusungene njengethonsi lamanzi emigwaqweni yelinye lamaQhingi asehlobo. Angisakwazi ukubuyisa. Wayengenaso isiqiniseko sokuthi uzophinda ambone umlungu ophambi kwakhe futhi. Okungenani kule impilo.

Lowo mcabango wawenza waqala. Bekumele ahambe manje noma engeke akwazi ukushiya iKing Ling. Uma engabeka iso kuJaime futhi uyazi ukuthi uzosephula isithembiso sakhe. Ukuthi wayengeke ayofuna indodakazi kaNed Stark.

Waphoqa izicubu zakhe ukuba zikhothame, zibheke phansi, futhi zaphenduka zingasho lutho, ngaphandle kokubheka okokugcina. Ngawadinga lawo mandla.

Mhlawumbe ukube wayeguqukile ngabe ubonile isandla sikaJaime eseluliwe, umlomo wakhe wahlukana nokuphoqa ubuchopho bakhe ukuba bakhe amagama ayefuna ukuwasho, isinyathelo esincane asithatha phambili ukuzama ukubamba ingalo yakhe.

Kepha ubesevele ephuma emnyango, futhi amagama awakafiki. Kulezi zimo, kusobala, kwakungewona amacebo akhe.


End file.
